Diffusing the Sun
Story Deep in space, a member of Atomix’s Species is meditating, his left fist larger than his right, almost as big as his torso. His eyes are closed, when they open, as if sensing something. Duo: I sense great evil about to emerge. Evil must be eradicated. Duo comes out of meditation, and flies off towards the source. Uranus: Charge! Megaman fires buster shots at a rampaging Uranus, which continues to run directly at him. Megaman holds his ground, as he activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Laser Man, as he catches Uranus, skidding backwards as he holds him back. Laser Man: Laser Man! Uranus: Charge! Laser Man: Yeah, I got that from the first time I fought you. Laser Man bends down, opening his mouth at Uranus. He charges a laser, firing it. The laser tears through Uranus, his body destroyed. The pieces fly everywhere, as people cheer for Laser Man, several taking pictures and capturing video. Citizen 1: So cool! Citizen 2: Megaman forever! Laser Man leaps away, transversing a building. He reverts as he falls, bouncing off an umbrella as he flips to the ground, landing gently. Eirene: That was a dramatic entrance. Megaman had landed right by Eirene’s table at the café, their usual meeting spot. Megaman pulls up a chair, having a seat. Megaman: Uranus is destroyed. Eirene: Ah! The great god of the sky. Now, if our intelligence is correct, only Terra remains of the Roman gods. This fiasco is almost over. Megaman: She hasn’t made an appearance on the surface yet. Eirene: Terra is the Goddess of the Earth. More than likely, she’s still in the ruins where the others were freed from. Since Uranus was freed, there’s no doubt that she is too. Megaman: Alright. I’ll check it out. Megaman gets up, walking off. Eirene groans, slouching back in her chair. Eirene: (Grumbling) You could at least join me for a coffee or something first. Why are boys so task oriented? End Scene Megaman makes his way to the underground ruins, going through the door that the Roman Androids came out of. Megaman goes through it, seeing the ruins of an ancient Roman city. Along with the columns and architecture are stalagmites and stalactites growing along with them. Megaman: Huh. Eirene would enjoy this. Megaman spots a large stone door in the distance, and a cloaked figure is standing in front of it. Megaman raises his Mega Buster, firing a shot. The shot hits the figure in the back, it not even flinching. The figure turns, as the ground shakes under Megaman, propelling him into the air. He flips through the air, as he slaps down the Omnitrix, landing in front of the figure. Rock Man: Rock Man! Terra: So, you’re the runt that interferes with my grand design. Rock Man: If you’re Terra, then yes. Terra removes her cloak, revealing an elder woman with blue armor, with pointed shoulders. The non-armored sections are grey, as she has large green hair. She has a slight hunch in her stand, but not too big. Rock Man: All the other androids are young. Terra: That’s because they are all my children. I am the oldest of them, well, the oldest that cares at all for life. Rock Man: That implies there’s one more of you. Which means you need to go. Rock Man raises his buster, charging a mana Charge Shot. Terra twirls her fingers, as Rock Man’s arm gets twirled uncontrollably, firing a mana shot at a stalactite. Terra flicks her wrist, Rock Man going flying, crashing into a building wall. The wall collapses on him, burying him. Rock Man breaks out, as he reverts. Megaman: So, you control the Earth. Terra: That’s not all. Terra holds her hand up, a laser fired from her hand. Megaman rolls to the side, dodging the laser. He prepares to fire a buster shot, when he’s hit from behind by the laser. He gasps as he falls to his knees. Terra: Yes. Bow to me. Megaman fires buster shots, them doing no damage to Terra. Terra fires another laser, as Megaman activates the Omnitrix. The earth moves on him, causing him to lose his balance. He’s hit by the laser, knocking him backwards and causing the dial to be turned. Megaman recovers, as the laser comes back. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix. Megaman transforms into Ditto, wearing the blue Mega-Tech armor, the fins on his head blue as well. His left hand is the Mega Buster, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. His sensory nodes are present on his body, besides on the left hand. Ditto: Who is this? I’ve never seen this form! Ahh! The laser approaches Ditto, as he moves to dodge, his body splitting down the middle. He splits into two, the two clones rolling to the side. The laser goes down the middle, as they look at each other, confused. Ditto 1: No way! A twin! Ditto 2: Uh, I think it’s a clone. Ditto 1: Whatever, man! I just thought of a cool name for us! Ditto 2: Oh, I do believe that I had the same thought! Dittos: GEMINI MAN! The laser comes back towards them, as they split into several clones, dodging the laser and charging at Terra. Terra squeezes her fist, a fissure forming, several clones falling through, destroyed afterwards. Gemini Man splits as two of them end up on each side of Terra. They leap into the air, splitting into several clones to dog pile Terra. They do, when an eruption of earth blasts them off, destroying them. One Gemini Man clone climbs out of the fissure, groaning from the collision. Gemini Man: Well, that didn’t work. Let’s see the limit of this guy. Go, Gemini Cannon! Gemini Man points the Mega Buster at Terra, as clones come out, the lower body still in the Mega Buster. The Gemini Chain extends down at Terra, as Terra sidesteps to dodge. The Gemini Chain passes Terra, as Gemini Man turns to face Terra. He fires a Gemini Man, which is curled up into a ball, which kicks and pushes off Terra, her skidding back. Terra: Weak. This form of yours is weak. You think you can beat a god with it? Gemini Man: Nah. I’m going to let the stalactite handle that. (Looking confused) Or is it stalagmite? Terra looks confused, as a shadow forms over her. She looks up, seeing a large stalactite falling from the ceiling, Gemini Men hanging on tight. Terra holds her arm up, stopping the stalactite. She throws it at the large door, causing it to shake violently. Terra: Futile. There is no escape for you. Gemini Man: (Getting up) Good thing we’re not trying to escape. The Gemini Men charge and dog pile Terra again, though she blows them all off. They all rally together. Terra: Fighting you is pointless. I’d rather let him finish off you and all other life. Terra holds her arm up, squeezing her fist. The stalactite digs deeper into the stone door, creating a giant crack in it. The Gemini Men look concerned, but smile. Gemini Man 3: Too bad! Gemini Man 14: You lose! Terra looks amused, when she gasps in pain. A Gemini Man jabs a stalagmite into Terra’s back, her sparking from the wound. Terra: Huh. Well done. But, you cannot stop the Earth. Nor can you stop the Sun. Terra falls over, destroyed. The Gemini Men clones merge back together, reverting. Megaman: The Earth or the Sun? If she is the Earth, then what is? Light shines through the cracks of the door, as it blasts through the door, Megaman being blasted back and buried. Sunstar, an android, floats in the air. He has dark blue armor, with sun logos on the knees and crown of the head. He has a pharaoh like helmet, a shoulder pad on his left shoulder, and a blaster for his left hand. Sunstar: I am released. Now, to fulfill my purpose. Sunstar holds his blaster to the ceiling, as he floats up. The blaster becomes super heated, as it touches the roof of the cave. Solar energy burns through, creating a crater that Sunspot flies through. Freeze Man phases through the rock, seeing the hole in the ceiling. He flies up, following him up through the hole. Freeze Man: Who’s this guy? I started paying attention to Eirene’s rants. Apollo was the sun god. This, is not Apollo. End Scene Sunstar breaks out of the ground, in the middle of Den Tech City. Everyone stares and screams, as Sunstar looks around. Sunstar: Such corruption. I, must cleanse it. Sunstar raises his blaster, firing a sun ray, melting through the city. Everyone screams and runs, as Freeze Man makes it out of the hole. Freeze Man: Hey! Fire guy! Sunstar doesn’t respond, instead continuing to burn through the city. Freeze Man raises his buster, firing a freeze ray, hitting Sunstar’s back. He freezes momentarily, as his heat melts the ice, Sunstar turning. Sunstar: Do you wish to be cleansed first? Freeze Man: I don’t plan on being cleansed. Whatever you mean by that. Sunstar: The world is corrupt. I was created to destroy the corrupt civilization. Freeze Man: Well, I can’t mess with your programming on that. So, Freeze Man fires another freeze ray, as Sunstar blazes through it with the sun ray. Freeze Man drops to dodge, the attack melting a section of a building. Freeze Man flies up, using his ice breath, freezing a section to fill it, keeping it steady. Sunstar turns away, shooting sun rays at cars, piles of molten material lying through the streets. A young girl with brown hair and butterfly clips in her hair, wearing a pink dress with a maroon shirt, stands in the middle of the road, watching with indifference. Iris: Why? Why is this happening? Is the ideal of a 2,000 year old robot more accurate than the ideals of those alive today? Are we all to die today? Sunstar fires a sun ray, hitting the ground. Sunstar lifts the ray, which approaches Iris. She closes her eyes, accepting her fate. Freeze Man phases out of the ground, shielding Iris from the attack. He groans in pain, as Iris opens her eyes, watching in marvel. The attack ends, as Freeze Man drops to the ground, reverting. Sunstar: Now, to cleanse you. Your armor has a high melting point, but it will still melt. Sunstar prepares to fire a sun ray, when he stops, looking up. The Sun shines high in the sky, a shadow flying down, obscured by the light. Sunstar fires a sun ray at the shadow, it dodging. Duo appears, punching Sunstar with his left fist, Sunstar spinning in a circle in place, as Duo descends below Sunstar. Duo: You are the evil energy. You shall be brought to justice. JUSTICE! Duo points his left fist at Sunstar, firing a nuclear energy shaped fist at Sunstar, him countering it with a sun ray. Sunstar fires another sun ray, as Duo uppercuts the attack, breaking it. Duo then flies at Sunstar, punching at Sunstar, who floats backwards to dodge. Sunstar fires a sun ray, Duo flying over it. He flies up high, as he dives back down, nuclear energy forming around the fist, resembling a meteor. On the ground, Iris drags the unconscious Megaman to the sidewalk, trying to get to an alley way. Nuclear energy rains down as meteorites all around, releasing the energy all around them. Eirene runs towards them, flinching from the sound of a collision in the air. Eirene: What the heck is going on?! Is that, an alien? I haven’t seen one besides, well, Megaman! Eirene runs over to Megaman, Iris squeaking and running off. Eirene: Hey, wait! Where’d she go? Oh! (Eirene tries to drag Megaman further, but he doesn’t budge.) How’d she move him? Megaman! Megaman! Megaman groans, stirring. He sits up, grabbing his head. Megaman: Huh? What? Duo punches at Sunstar, who releases a flash of light from his body, Duo hissing from the damage. A crack is in the cylinder of Duo’s left arm, releasing radiation. Duo starts panting, starting to weaken. Sunspot: You shall be cleansed. Duo: No. You shall be cleansed! Sunspot fires a sun ray, as Duo fires a nuclear blast. Sunspot’s attack blasts through, tearing through Duo. Duo crashes into the ground, right in front of Megaman. Megaman: What? Megaman walks over to Duo, who reaches out and grabs the Mega Buster with his left hand. Duo: (Weakly) You. I feel a strong sense of justice in you. Megaman: Who, are you? Duo: I am Duo. I sensed the evil energy emitted from this planet. Although it has gone down since I first left to come here, the strongest source was still present. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it. Eirene: Wait, you started coming here after these guys were released?! How far did you travel?! Duo: Not far enough fast enough. I leave the rest to you. Duo’s color goes from bright green to dark green, as if deactivated. He lets go of Megaman, the Omnitrix glowing yellow. Megaman looks serious, as he activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Atomix, his body blue instead of green. The Omnitrix symbol is on his belt, as his left hand is a Mega Buster. Napalm Man: I’ll declare this one, Napalm Man! Napalm Man flies into the air, Sunstar confused. Sunstar: I defeated you already. Napalm Man: Sorry. But I’ve taken worse. Vulcan Gun! Napalm Man raises his buster, firing several nuclear shots rapid fire. Sunstar floats upward, firing a sun ray. Napalm Man swirls his arms, punching it away as his cylinder and Mega Buster glow. Napalm Man: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Napalm Bomb! The nuclear energy forms into a sphere, as Napalm Man fires the Napalm Bomb, it soaring above Sunstar. Sunstar fires a sun ray at the Napalm Bomb, causing it to detonate, a nuclear explosion occurring in the air. Napalm Man uppercuts Sunstar, and grabs him, flying him straight into the explosion. The nuclear energy tears through Sunstar, him screaming. Sunstar: Why?! Napalm Man: Because where evil rises, I will be there to fight it. This is the way, of a hero. Sunstar: You think your planet is worth saving?! Then prove it. Sunstar stops resisting, as he lets the nuclear energy vaporize him. Napalm Man flies out, touching the Mega Buster to the nuclear energy. He absorbs it back into the buster, cleansing the air. Napalm Man reverts, as he falls through the air. He crashes into the ground, cratering it. Eirene: Megaman! Eirene runs over, trying to help Megaman out of the crater. Duo lays inactive on the ground, when TenguMan appears. He has a wooden looking body, with tan armor. His head and feet are red, and his face looks like a mask with a long nose. TenguMan: The surviving source of energy. I will take it to Dr. Wily, as ordered. TenguMan holds its hand out, as a mini-tornado forms, lifting Duo off the ground. TenguMan then fades away into the shadows, taking Duo with it. Characters * Megaman * Eirene * Iris * Duo Villains * Uranus * Terra * Sunstar * TenguMan Aliens * Laser Man * Rock Man * Gemini Man (first appearance) * Freeze Man * Napalm Man (first appearance) Trivia * This ends the Roman Android Arc. * This episode sets up for the next episode, with the appearance of Iris and TenguMan taking Duo's remains. * Duo and Sunstar had the same objective, to cleanse the world from evil. * Gemini Man is the first alien form Megaman has unlocked that wasn't scanned from another source. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Roman Arc Category:John 23: Wily Arc